What to do when you find out you have a twin
by cookielove11
Summary: Hermione and Draco had two daughters after the war ended. For some reason the split up.What happens when two girls that look exactly alike meet and try to set their parents up. R&R. T for the future. includes romance between hermione and draco.maybe.
1. The Train Leah's POV

**I dreamed this up last night. Honestly I think I got this idea from reading Dramione fanfictio9ns and watching the parent trap in the same night. Weird combination right? I know. **

**Summary: After the war Hermione and Draco went their separate ways each taking one of their daughters with them. Obviously Hermione and Draco did not think this out because what happens when two girls that look exactly the same meet. One big mess but a lot of fun. (Okay so hopefully this will go to seventh year.) Oh and in this one Malfoy will not go balding! A two chapters per year except for seventh. That is when they get Hermione and Draco back together and as you all know Hermione is very stubborn.**

**So any ways let the fun begin.**

**OH yeah this quickly obviously Hermione's daughter, Leah, will have the Potter Weasley clan on her side except for Albus in second year. And Malfoy's daughter Lyra, Don't think I stole a name from your fanfiction I didn't for those two names. Leah is the name of one of my best friends who I honor for being kind and I looked up girl constellation names 'cause obviously constellations are a Malfoy Black family thing. Off topic. I will make a cast list and post it on the next page in Lyra's point of view.**

Leah's POV

I suppose we should have known. The glances our parents were shooting each other at the train station. The way we looked alike. The way James walked up to the other girl thinking she was me. Come to think of it that part was funny. But it wasn't funny when we found out we were, never mind that is a part for later in our hilarious adventure. As I was saying I was boarding the Hogwarts express when I saw a man with my blonde hair and gray eyes but I thought it didn't really matter. Now that I think about it I probably should have cared like my mum who never tore her eyes from him as she helped me on the train. When I was on the train I went to find Dominique. I saw her sitting in a compartment with Cassidy Finnigan and Alice Longbottom2.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"What's up?"

"Hey you guys' did you see that guy with the little girl that looks just like me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah her I saw Leah." Cassidy said.

"But did you see the dad?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah he looked just like you!" Alice said.

"He most certainly did not!" I lied.

Inside my mind I was actually thinking_ He could even be my dad. He looked so much like me and I never had a dad. Maybe he and my mom had a fight and went their separate ways. _I was awoken from my thoughts by Dominique saying "Earth to Leah."

"Yeah what," I asked.

"James wants to know if you're alive." She said

"What, James?"

"Yes while you were day dreaming I walked and wanted to know since when do you have a twin and since when have you known about it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play stupid."

"Fine I have never known but I suppose it's possible." I replied.

And in the midst of all this Fred walks in with his arms full of candy.

"What's up guys?" he asked.

James responded by saying "nothing much now give me the candy."

And that was pretty much the day I first saw my father for the first time in my life.

**Who do you guys think the dad is? Even though I made it obvious go ahead and guess.**

**See you. R&R **


	2. The Sorting Hat Emerald's POV

**Oh yeah I am starting the story from the sorting hat.**

**And the cast list I promised is for the slytherins kids. I guess you all know about the potter Weasley clan. I just added a kid named Tom Wood as Oliver's kid. Unless he really exists.**

**Blaise's kid**

**Alexis**

**Pansy's Kid**

**Delilah **

**Gregory's kid**

**Marvin (he he, I love that name)**

**Theodor's kid**

**Edward **

**Daphne's kid**

**Sophia**

**On with the story**

Lyra's POV

While I was on the train I was wondering who that woman was and why she was staring at my dad.

As soon as Delilah, Sophia, and Alexis came down the aisle I forgot about her and her daughter that looked strangely like me.

As the train came to a stop we all piled off.

"Firs' years over 'ear" a giant man called.

Alexis, Delilah, Sophia, Marvin, and Edward walked over him joining a group of other kids.

"You can call me Hagrid." He said.

Then he paused and looked at one boy with dark messy hair and brown eyes.

"Blimey. Is this little James Potter?" he asked.

"Yes sir it is me." The boy replied.

"Well would you look at that. Well anyways follow me." Hagrid said.

As we all walked into the castle a very strict looking lady came up to us and said "Hello I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts Castle. This will be your school for the next seven years. Right now we will go to the sorting. When I call your name you are to come up and sit on the stool while the sorting hat determines your house. Is that clear?" Her response was a chorus of grunts. "Good. Follow me." She swiftly walked into the great hall and made us stand in a line.

**(I am not very good at making up last manes even though I have to for the head of Gryffindor and Slytherin so I will just use the parents' last name such as Parkinson and Greengrass.)**

"Nott, Edward."

He walked up to the stool and sat down. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Parkinson, Delilah."

"Slytherin!"

"Carmen, Hamilton."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Wood, Thomas."

"GRYFFINDOR

"Weasley, Dominique."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Davies, Allen."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Weasley, Fred."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyel, Marvin."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finnigan, Cassidy."

"GRYYFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Alice."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Sophia."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Leah."

I gasped as the girl that as the girl that looked just like me walked up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Alexis."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Lyra."

The words buzzed in my head as I walked up to the stool.

I could hear the collective gasps from the crowd as they noticed I looked exactly like the Granger girl.

I slowly sat on the stool.

"So much like your father. Cunning, Ambitious, and Sly. Though you are smart and brave like your mother. But your father's personality is obvious in you. SLYTHERIN!"

Applause drummed in my ears as I shakily got up and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Wow, we're all in Slytherin. Isn't it great?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, great." I enthusiastically said.

"The house of the snakes." Marvin said overhearing.

"Just like our parents." Alexis said.

"Just like our parents." Delilah agreed.

**Okay so I decided I am going to skip to seventh year just 'cause I'm lazy.**

**Hope you liked it. Thanks to the people that reviewed it means a lot.**

**It motivates me to keep writing. And if you don't comment I will abandon this story. **

**Bye ! 3. R&R. **

**Slytherins Rule!**

**Oh and so do Gryffindors. **


	3. A Chance Meeting Leah's POV

**Hey people I am going to skip the other years and just go right to the seventh year. Enjoy.**

Leah's POV

It's been seven years since I've seen that man. I've seen his daughter though. She really likes to taunt me.

"So how was your day Gryffindork?" she asked once and her friends just laughed.

One day she even poured a potion on the book I was reading. "Opps, sorry. Though you could just pull a new one out off your bottomless book bag. You do seem to have like, a million in there." She said with her Slytherin posse in tow.

James walked up to me and said "You know you have to admit she is hot."

"Do I look like I'm a gay?" I asked.

"Oh no. Sorry." He said blushing a scarlet worthy of comparison to his quidditch robes as he walked away.

For a minute I thought he was complementing me 'cause I looked exactly like her. Then I remembered she had better curves than me. Her hair wasn't bushy like mine. In fact her hair is sleek and shiny and curls around her shoulders. I sighed. And sometimes it isn't the only thing curled around her shoulders. Sometimes it's a guys arm or sometimes even her snake, Salazar, which she named after the first head of Slytherin.

One time she even let it slither all over my paper during charms and Iet out a shriek so loud that even the potions master came in to see what the commotion was. But as soon as I screamed that wretched girl, Lyra, grabbed her snake and stuffed it in her bag sniggering while the professors suggested that I go to the hospital wing. James noticed Lyra did it and frowned and whispered to Fred who just laughed.

One Friday night I was walking back to my dorm thinking about skipping Hogsmead the next day to sleep in when I crashed into someone. Someone that looked exactly like me except better.

"Watch where you're, oh it's you. I have a question to ask you. Why do look so much like me and my dad?" Lyra asked.

"Umm, I have no idea what your dad looks like." I lied.

And then I remembered something I should have remembered a long time ago.

"Damn. I should have known." I mumbled.

"Should have known what?" Lyra asked.

"When I was little my mom gave me a picture of my dad. He looked just like you and me." I said.

"No way. My dad gave me a picture of my mom." Lyra said.

"Was it torn down the middle?" I questioned.

She gulped and said "right down the middle."

"Tomorrow we meet here and bring the pictures, deal?"

"Deal."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you."

And with that we walked off in opposite directions.

**What do you think? A little too much like the parent trap 'cause I could fix that. Let me know what you think. Bye!**


	4. Figuring It Out Emerald's POV

**I probably just put chapter 4 up and now I am putting up 5 'cause fanfiction was having problems with editing so I decided to make chapter five. BTW not getting enough reviews ;) **

Lyra's POV

It was Saturday afternoon when we met up again.

I casually walked in while Leah exploded in my face

"DID YOU KNOW I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE COMING? BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!"

"Calm down I brought the photo didn't I?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose you did …"

"Then quit complaining. Dear Merlin please don't this girl be my twin sister." I prayed

"Hey I heard that. I'm not too happy about it either…."

"Sure, it's not good that I can get you any boy in this school."

"Can we just put the photos together and see what happens."

"Fine."

"1, 2, !"

We put our pictures together and gasped it was a perfect fit. Our parents were sitting together on a bench laughing and smiling.

"Well, that's it. We're sisters." Leah said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, sis." I struggled to get the word out. How could this Gryffindor be my sister?

**Well I don't have anything to say so, Bye!**


	5. Telling the Gryffs Leah's POV

**Hi! **

**Thanks to the people leaving comments.**

**And I realized I hadn't updated the story in a long time and I am really sorry about that. I was just so busy. I will try not to do that anymore.**

**If you have a question leave a comment asking it and I will try to answer it if I'm not going to put that in later in the story. **

**And If you want me to put your OC in the story just give me this info.**

**House:**

**Year:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Friends with:**

**And that's it.**

Leah's POV

What did I do to deserve this? I mean seriously couldn't my mom resist sleeping with a Malfoy. I mean really, why did she have to ruin my life. It's like she expected us to welcome each other with open arms. Yeah right. When I finally got back to the common room everybody was upstairs except for James, Fred, , Dominique, and Alice were sitting by the fire.

"I wonder where she is." Fred said.

"Oh I know, maybe a corridor." James suggested.

"Oh smart thinking James." Dominique said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Dominique." James replied.

Dominique sighed and looked away.

"Which corridor do you think she is in James?" Alice asked being as polite as she always was.

"How am I supposed to know?"

And with that I cleared my throat.

They all turned around startled.

"I have something important to tell you all and I hope you don't hate me for it." I said.

"Why would we hate you?" Alice asked.

"Because I am twin sisters with Lyra Malfoy."

James and Fred's jaws dropped. "Really?" they asked.

"Yes really."

"Oh come on." Dominique said. "It's not like we didn't already know." Alice nodded.

"We did? We mean we did?" Fred and James asked.

"Well they look exactly alike. I mean it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Oh well then." I said.

"But why me? Why did I have to be sisters with that monster?" I asked.

"Well, look at it this way, your dad is filthy rich and you can have whatever you want. And more." James said.

"Oh I know! We should get Lyra to hang out with us more often. It would be so much fun. We could all go to Hogsmead together and buy dresses for the Yule Ball together." Alice said.

She was too busy blabbing she didn't notice the boys drift off to sleep.

"Hey that reminds me who you guys going to ask to the Yule Ball?" Dom asked.

James beamed while saying Lyra.

"Yeah right. And I'm going with the Prince." Dom said in the midst of laughing.

"No I'm dead serious. I mean sure she didn't say yes but who can resist me?"

I just shook my head and said "Look, James you are one of my best friends and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would I be hurt."

'"Anyways who you going to the ball with, Fred?" I asked.

"Ummm, no one yet I'm not sure the person who I like likes me back."

Oh good I still had a chance I thought. You know it is not the smartest idea to have a crush on my friend but I couldn't help it I mean he is so sweet and understanding and I obviously have no chance. Not with all the other girls walking the halls of Hogwarts.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am going to sleep." James said.

And we all followed in pursuit.


	6. Telling the Slytherins Emerald's POV

**I read a story where Draco and Hermione's daughter was named Lyra so I decided to change it to… Emerald. Yeah weird but better the Vidalia (which is what me bro suggested). So replace all the lyras with emerald. **

Emerald's POV

I walked back to the common room crying, screaming, complaining, and whining in my head. And when I finally reached the common room I may have snapped and yelled at Marvin and Edward when they asked what was wrong. It's not like I meant to be all mean and stuff. I just couldn't bear it. So I ran upstairs to my room and threw myself on my bed sobbing.

Alexi's dark haired head popped up.

"Who woke me from my beauty sleep…? Oh Emerald it's you. What happened?" Alexis asked

Then Delilah walked in with Sophia.

"What's wrong?" Delilah asked and Sophia gave me a worried and sympathetic look.

"Did James not ask you to the Christmas ball like you hoped he would?" Alexis asked.

That made me sob even louder. "He didn't but that's not the problem."

"What could be worse?" Sophia asked.

Before I lost all my courage (I didn't have much. I guess that is why I am not a Gryffindor.) And blurted out "Leah Granger is my twin sister!"

Alexis gasped.

Delilah fainted.

Sophia said "That's not as bad as not being asked out."

"Y You don't hate me?" I asked.

"No we don't hate you." Alexis said.

"We were just surprised James didn't ask you yet." Sophia said poking Delilah trying to wake her up.

Well then. I still have my friends. If only he would ask me.

**Oh Emerald has a crush on James. Does he like her back? That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Reveiw**


	7. Hogsmead Part 1 Leah's POV

**Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I will try harder. **

Leah's POV

I was walking to the Great Hall thinking about what Alice said.

Maybe we could be friends now that we were sisters. Emerald could learn to play nice. Couldn't she? I shook my head and continued walking to our table for breakfast where James and Fred were arguing over who would win the quidditch World Cup.

Dominique just got angry and shoved rolls in their mouth. James took his out of his mouth unlike Fred who spit it all over Alice.

"Ewww, that's disgusting Fred." Alice whined.

"Sowy." Fred said through a mouthful of food.

"Seriously Fred swallow before you talk to us." I complained.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" he asked well naturedly.

James leaned over a said something that caused Fred's face to twist into a look of pure disgust.

"That's awful. Why would you tell me that? I will never look at them the same." Fred shuddered.

"Hey you have a right to know." James said "So what is your problem Leah?"

I thought about what to say but came up with nothing better than the truth so I just come out with it.

"I have been thinking about what Alice said. Maybe we should try to be friends with Emerald." I said.

James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and said "I want to be more than just friends."

Alice scooted away looking positively green and Dominique murmured "I'm friends and cousins with a pervert. Great, just, great."

"Ewww James, don't think about my sister like that it's gross." I said.

"Look!" Alice said "It's Emerald. Maybe you should go talk to her. Ask her to come with us to Hogsmead. Then we could all be friends. But just in case take Dominique for protection from Salazar. Ewww, he creeps me out." She said shuddering.

"It's a stupid snake." Dominique said.

"That's why you should go with her." Fred said.

"Fine, I'll do it." Dominique said groaning.

I slowly got up and walked over to where Emerald was sitting, tapped her on the shoulder, and took a deep breath.

She whirled around with what I thought was a smile which quickly turned into a panicked expression.

I heard Edward groan and say "What's she doing here?"

I saw Sophia, Alexis, and Delilah with equally panicked expressions.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Emerald got up and motioned for Delilah to come with her.

We walked out of the Great Hall and said "Now that we are sisters I thought maybe you would like to come to Hogsmead with us today?"

"I… Ummm… sure, I love to come." She said.

"Cool you can bring your friends." Dominique said.

Then she and Delilah walked away.

I was about to walk away when Emerald grabbed my wrist.

I turned around and asked "what?"

"I'm really sorry about what I did to you. I really hope we can forget about that and be friends."

"It's okay. I totally understand. You were jealous I was in Gryffindor." I said.

To my surprise she laughed. It was nice actually nice. It sounded like tinkling bells. I had never pinned her down as the laughing type of girl.

She walked back to her table and I was suddenly happy that I had a sister to rely on. One that didn't completely hate me.

"So, how did it go?" James asked.

"She said yes." I simply stated.

Alice squealed "Yay, now we can all go to Hogsmead together."

"You know something Alice? You're so bubbly. It annoys me." James said out of pure randomness "But having you around ids like having your own bucket of everything nice. You're a good kid."

"Wow James, That may be the most heartfelt thing you ever said. Good Job." Dominique gave a fake round of applause.

James stuck his tongue out in response.

I sighed "let's just go guys." I said.

_*1 hour later*_

We were all ready to go to Hogsmead.

I was wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt with jeans that were tucked into black boots. I had a sleeveless red puffy jacket over that. My blonde hair was tied into a bun.

Alice was wearing a pink sweater and jeans with white and pink tennis shoes. She had a pink headband with a bow on top in her brown hair.

Dominique was wearing a Gryffindor sweatshirt with jeans and red converse.

When we were ready we saw Fred in a plain white tee and a black jacket and tennis shoes.

James was wearing a quidditch tee with a leather jacket and black converse.

"Me and Alice are going to pick Emerald and her friends up." I said.

"Cool." Fred said. He looked really nervous.

James seemed to notice to because he looked at Fred funny.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"N-nothing. I'm fine, perfectly fine. Is it hot in here?" Fred asked.

Alice did something that freaked everyone out.

She grabbed Fred by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

Then she started saying "No way. OMG. No way."

James stared into Fred's eyes and said "Ewww man how can you like her?"

"Like who?" I asked.

"No one!" James, Fred, and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Whatever." I said and went to get Emerald.

_*20 minutes later*_

I finally got back to the common room to find nobody was there.

I turned around to tell Emerald and her friends to follow me.

When we got to Hogsmead I saw James, Fred, Dominique and Alice all standing in a store.

I ran over to them and asked "Why on earth didn't you wait for us?"


End file.
